


Maintaining The Good End

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anonymous Sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual, F/F, In A Packed Train, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fill forBrigitte/D.va, riding. femslash_kink meme at DW.





	Maintaining The Good End

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [Brigitte/D.va, riding. femslash_kink meme at DW.](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html?thread=3607637)

 

 

The train will take nineteen minutes to reach Station 4, as usual.

And that long period has never been a problem to Brigitte. She likes ending her day with the serenity of going home; listening to music in peace and observing the world.

But today, the train is so packed she's pressed against the door with a wall of irritated and noisy people keeping her pressed against the door.

It's suffocating and chilly both at once, and Brigitte has to clutch her backpack to her chest to have anything resembling personal space.

She's close to frustration, but comforts herself with the news of the problem in the Second Line being fixed by tomorrow's morning.

 

At some point, Brigitte has to adjust her position. It's a struggle, she gets her backpack on her back, and after a little maneuvering, she finds herself pressed against the back of a girl.

She's shorter than her, a MEKA college cap on her head and earphones in her ears, and while Brigitte tenses and immediately apologizes out of reflex, the girl remains relaxed.

Brigitte's close to freaking out because the girl's bum is pressing against her groin, but the girl remains calm, fixated on her phone, completely unaware of the fears of being unintentionally inappropriate wrecking havoc inside Brigitte's mind.

But then the girl leans back, lets her body molds into Brigitte's.

Heat skyrockets within Brigitte, it pools in her head and her groin.

Brigitte looks around her, but no one is paying attention to them. And that brings her some sort of calmness.

She should make a gesture now, adjusts her posture or something so that The Girl realizes she isn't leaning on the wall, but wait... The Girl's rubbing her buttocks onto Brigitte.

_Oh..._

The Girl then stops, and turns slightly so that Brigitte can see a glimpse of the side of her face.

She doesn't look mad, but her cheek is pink-ish.

It isn't hard for Brigitte to figure out what's going on, and while normally, the notion of being inappropriate in plain sight renders her uncomfortable, it now makes her pussy tingle and pulse with a desire like no other.

All because she's being chosen by this stranger who's in of the world's prestigious colleges, and maybe looks cute.

_For Brigitte, in that moment, apparently a glimpse of The Girl's face is enough for her to think that._

  
Brigitte adjusts her posture again so that she's partially blocking The Girl's from the passengers' view by holding the seat's pole; then she has her knee nudging The girl's bare thighs apart.

She's trembling, but makes the effort to appear otherwise.

The Girl pretends to adjust her clothes, but she only lifts her skirt up and presses herself on Brigitte.

Her thighs clenches immediately onto Brigitte's, and she sighs.

Brigitte swallows thickly, purses her lips shut upon feeling how hot and wet The Girl is.

Brigitte keeps an eye on the people around as The Girl practically sits astride on her thigh, one hand fixed on the window probably just in case Brigitte's leg wobbles, and the other still holding her phone in front of her face as a disguise. There's a video playing on its screen.

Brigitte parts her lips in awe, a whimper faintly sounds in deep in her throat.

 

  
She's sweating now, red and deafened by the pounding of her heart. And she's easily falling in love with the feel of The Girl's pussy, of her clenching and relaxing muscles as she seeks pleasure through Brigitte.

Brigitte lifts her knee up a little, wanting to give more pleasure, and it proves to be a good decision because The Girl almost crush her thigh with hers.

She's almost balancing herself on Brigitte now, and that gives Brigitte boldness.

She touches The Girl's lower back with the back of her hand.

It's a subtle touch, but there's offering in it.

The Girl comes to a pause, almost gets off of Brigitte if it weren't for Brigitte's instant press on her.

Brigitte then pokes the tips of two fingers, and hopes that makes her intentions clear.

The Girl replies a second after, with a nod.

Brigitte then slowly buries her hand under The Girl's skirt, and The Girl's back to rubbing her thighs with Brigitte's.

It's getting hotter and her hand shakes as the passengers' murmurs remain a constant reminder of what she's doing.

Brigitte contemplates going inside her panties or pushing them aside, and eventually, the thought of lowering The Girl's panties in public strikes her pussy with a flood of pleasure.

  
Brigitte has to crane her neck down because her expressions will surely give her away, but that only brings her attention to how The Girl fit nicely against her. Her nose bumps The Girl's head, her nipples are hard peaks pressed against The Girl's back and getting sensitive with each second passing by.

Brigitte lets out a shuddering breath that The Girl doesn't miss. She chuckles with pretense, and bends forward momentarily as if to check on something on her knee.

That's dangerous and Brigitte chokes on a groan.

She has to grab The Girl's butt to keep her from exposing the both of them.

The Girl only returns to her original position of almost-sitting on Brigitte's thigh. Now her hand.

The Girl's buttocks are soft, round and fit so well in Brigitte's palm. Brigitte almost loses her focus and lingers on kneading them, but then quickly moves her hand lower and immediately cups The Girl's dripping pussy.

  
Brigitte has to bite her lip to keep her moan in, and really has to bury her face in her arm when she plunges her middle finger inside The Girl's tight heat.

The Girl doesn't give her any time to compose herself. She's already moving; swaying back and forth to the wandering eyes, but in reality fucking Brigitte's finger.

That sight turns Brigitte's briefs damp in an instant. She tries to angle her index and her ring finger to squeeze The Girl's clit, and it works when The Girl shifts a little.

She's clenched and tight, and she uses Brigitte's hand well that Brigitte wonders if she's done this before.

Her suspicion is partially proven right as The girl indifferently (naturally) holds the phone with her other hand and reaches to palm Brigitte's crotch so hard Brigitte yelps and purses her lips shut lest she expose the both of them.

There're tears of pleasure and bliss in Brigitte's eyes now. As she keeps her hand fixed for The Girl to use, and humps The Girl's hand in return, she's turning red and overwhelmed.

Her clit is so swollen and The Girl's hand is so surprisingly strong considering how small it is, and though Brigitte has never foreseen herself doing this, she wants to have it; that impending orgasm building in the pit of her stomach.

So she carefully bends her middle finger to massage The Girl's sweet spot, and (barely sneakily) reaches to lay her hand over The Girl's to rub against it properly.

It's a little hard with the fabric of her jeans, but they're loose enough to allow friction.

Pleasure is immediate, filling her senses to the brim, yet Brigitte spots a smile on The Girl's face.

 

The Girl comes first. And for a moment with her hazy mind, Brigitte thinks she's gotten frozen.

It's silly, but all that Brigitte feels is how tight The Girl is closing her thighs around her thigh and how nicely heavy and hot she's on her hand.

But then she catches her pulse in her leaking pussy, and she's rubbing herself through the final bits of her orgasm.

Brigitte almost forgets the hand grabbing her pussy.

The Girl squeezes her once; harshly, and then again, and it's the most easy orgasm she's had since venturing into adulthood.

  
While Brigitte recovers quietly, The Girl giggles then sighs with content as she leans on the door, her phone still raised high to cover her face; now held with both hands as she focuses, really focuses, on it.

  
Brigitte has a lazy smile on her face that gets washed away by the returning realization of the fact that there're people around them.

She's blushing when she peeks at them discreetly and hide her drenched hand in the pocket of her jacket. But she's the happiest that day when the train reaches its destination with no trouble from its passengers, when every steps she takes home reminds her of the pool of come between her legs.

 

 


End file.
